Hai Pada Sang Malaikat
by Serigala Pemalas
Summary: Perjalanan pulang yang ditemani hujan. Lorong yang menyatukan kedua pintu kamar mereka. Dan... suara alat pendeteksi jantung yang terdengar nyaring.../Fanfic for Kisaragi Twins!/WARNING!Angst


**Hai Pada Sang Malaikat**

 **Summary** : Perjalanan pulang yang ditemani hujan. Lorong yang menyatukan kedua pintu kamar mereka. Dan... suara alat pendeteksi jantung yang terdengar nyaring.../Fanfic for Kisaragi Twins!/WARNING!Angst. Hope u enjoy it!

 **Disclaimer** : Tsukiuta selamanya milik Tsukino Production!  
Aku mah apah,, butiran debu~...

 **Rate** : T+

 **Warning!** : AU, awas typo ya, OOC—mungkin atau memang—. ANGST

.

.

Percayalah. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang didapat author dengan menulis fic ini,

kalaupun ada itu hanya kesenangan tersendiri saat menulis :D

.

.

Hari itu hujan turun dengan sangat deras. Air hujan tanpa takut terjun menghantam aspal dan tanah dibawahnya, membuat seluruh pijakan terasa basah oleh elemen air. Jika orang-orang akan membuka payung untuk berlindung dari hujan, maka berbeda dengan Koi. Dalam damai ia berjalan perlahan tak memperdulikan orang-orang yang berlari atau berjalan cepat mencari tempat berteduh atau lari dari hujan.

Rambut yang biasa mengembang itu jelas basah oleh siraman langit diatasnya. Seragam yang selalu terlihat rapi ia biarkan ikut basah dan lembab dipakainya. Ditatapnya langit yang makin lama makin gelap.

"Pulang ah..."

Jeda mengikuti.

"... Ai juga pasti kesepian."

.

.

.

Dengan basah kuyup anak dari keluarga Kisaragi itu sampai pada kediamannya, tak memperdulikan bajunya yang masih basah berkat air hujan dirinya berjalan menyelusuri rumah dengan penerangan yang dibiarkan redup itu.

Koi berjalan mengikuti lorong rumah, berbelok, dan berhenti didepan sebuah pintu. Dari tandanya terbaca tulisan "Ai", nama yang memiliki arti yang sama dengannya.

Tanpa mengetuk pintu Koi masuk menyapa sang adik...

"Aku pulang, Ai."

... yang terbaring lemah dengan alat bantu oksigen diwajah.

Hanya ada suara pendeteksi jantung yang menyapa Koi. Senyum Koi berkedut. Tentu sang kakak tahu, bagaimana ia tidak tahu kalau adik tersayangnya itu tidak akan menjawab salam darinya.

Persetan. Koi berjalan memasuki ruang bernuansa merah muda, warna identik miliknya dan sang adik.

Dengan perlahan, seakan adiknya sedang tertidur lelap ia mendekati sisi kasur, duduk, dan menyentuh tangan kanan Ai. Entah itu suhu tubuhnya atau suhu tubuh Ai, sentuhan mereka terasa dingin.

"Hei, Ai..." kini Koi memulai tradisinya. "... tadi kakak dapat nilai bagus lo untuk ulangan Bahasa Inggris. Coba tebak, kakak dapat nilai 80. Hebat kan?"

Bercerita pada Ai.

Dipasangnya senyum terbaik pada wajah tidur sang adik. Seakan-akan adik kembarnya itu akan memberikan respon walau hanya menggerakkan ujung jari. Jari perjari ia tautkan pada tangan lembut sang putri tidur.

Ada banyak hal yang diceritakan Koi pada Ai. Mulai dari ia yang memulai pagi hari sampai acara hujan-hujanan disore hari tadi. Dan itu ia lakukan hampir setiap hari sejak umur 10.

Satu kejadian dengan hebat mampu membuat semuanya berubah dalam waktu sehari. Sebuah penyakit memasuki tubuh saudara kembarnya dan membuat Ai tidak bisa bernafas sendiri serta tubuh yang mendadak koma. Kata-kata manis nan lembut dari beberapa dokter tak mampu menenangkan hati ibunda mereka, sampai akhirnya Ai terus berakhir seperti ini.

"Ah! Kakak lupa, karena tadi tidak bawa payung jadi basah kuyup. Maaf ya, seprainya jadi basah juga."

 _Hening_

Bibir bawahnya tergigit. Koi masih percaya sang adik suatu hari akan membuka mata, Koi percaya suatu hari adiknya akan kembali menyebut namanya lagi, Koi percaya ia dan adiknya akan bisa bermain dengan gembira lagi, Koi percaya Ai akan kembali memberinya semangat suatu hari nanti seperti dulu, Koi percaya—

Koi tidak percaya...

Koi tidak percaya kalau Ai akan membuatnya sesedih ini.

Menatap sang adik terbaring lemah, seakan sedang melihat sebuah tubuh tanpa jiwa yang pergi entah kemana.

Tiba-tiba hujan diluar semakin deras, menyadarkan Koi untuk segera mengganti baju dan mengeringkan diri. Melapaskan perlahan tautan tangannya dan sang adik, Koi menarik diri dari pinggir kasur Ai. Disingkirkan perlahan beberapa rambut depan Ai yang makin memanjang, memejamkan mata lalu dengan lembut dan sayang dikecup kening saudara kembarnya itu.

Matanya sendu ketika ia kembali membuka mata tidak ada warna kelereng yang sama menatap balik. Masih dengan damai tertutup dilindungi bulu mata yang indah.

Koi akhirnya selesai menyapa sang adik. Kini, ia harus membersihkan diri terlebih dahulu dan menuju kamar.

"Selamat tidur, Ai...

Untuk mengulang kembali agenda yang sama dengan kemarin. Kemarinnya lagi, dan seterusnya.

"... kakak menyayangimu."

Perlahan pintu tertutup, kembali membiarkan suara alat pendeteksi jantung itu menguasai ruangan.

.

.

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

.

.

 **A/N** : maafkan aku, maafkan aku, MAAFKAN AKUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

FANFIC INI DIBUAT KETIKA FEBRUARI MASIH BARU MEMASUKI HARI KEDUA DITAHUN 2017 TAPI AKU MALAH BUAT FANFIC BEGINIAN! UWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH #nangisdogeza

ah, btw,, nih fanfic awalnya di upload dulu di fbku yg dimana emang bener2 tepat hari kedua bulan februari... #sekalilaginangisdogeza

i-ini gara foto ini dan lagu Kyounosuke – Jinsei Game keputer tiba2 malah ngetik beginian, a-aku... #cry #terjunkelaut o)-(


End file.
